


you showed me the stars (and i threw up into your mouth)

by GeorgeMackays_TightyWhities, redhotpandas



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Angst, Armpit Kink, Blood Drinking, Chest Hair, Collaboration, Crack, Inflation, M/M, Marriage, Piss, Tom is naked under his clothes, Tom's chest hair is actually snakes, Vomiting, Werewolf, Will wearing a gimp suit, cum, husband and wife, seriously, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeMackays_TightyWhities/pseuds/GeorgeMackays_TightyWhities, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhotpandas/pseuds/redhotpandas
Summary: Will and Tom get messy in the bedroom, in the privacy of Will's own home.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	you showed me the stars (and i threw up into your mouth)

“ELLO WILL!” Tom whisper-screamed.

Will threw up even before he opened the door. Tom gasped. “I can ‘ear you in there!”

“I didn’t frow up,” Will choked. “I promise…”

“Just let me in already! I don’t want you frowin up wifout me!” Tom punched through the door with his bare hands.

“Fuck! Tom how did you do that? Are you on steroids or sumfin mate?” Will questioned, nearly slipping in his own vomit. Despite being severely dehydrated, he threw up again since he couldn’t help it. Tom only watched, as he didn’t want to admit to Will that he actually _was_ on steroids. Just like Will did opiates and everyone secretly knew. 

“I told you not to frow up wifout me,” Tom snarled. “Now let me puke on your carpet.”

Will obliged and Tom raced inside to quickly empty his stomach onto Will’s sexy persian rug, and also he had to change into his werewolf form too. See, Tom’s werewolf form had a much larger stomach, and it was always seemingly full, so he turned to face Will and threw up again. Will’s stomach twinged in sympathy for poor Tom. Will quickly changed into his vampire form, and drank a cup of blood from the refrigerator, immediately blowing bloody chunks in the kitchen sink.

“Now that I am in my true form,” Will said out loud, “I need to get into something more fashionable.” So he put on his gimp outfit. 

“Cute!” Tom ripped off his shirt. His chest hairs became exposed. Once his chest was exposed to oxygen, his chest hair turned into small snakes, like medusa, except when people looked at him, only their dick became rock hard. When he looked at Will’s dick through the gimp suit, it was like stone. Unfortunately, his penis fell flaccid, as Will had erectile dysfunction.He had to slap it a few times, like a bag of rice at the supermarket, to get it working again. Suddenly Will was soaking wet for no reason. 

“Oh yeah,” he said, “I forgot that I have urinary incontinence.” He had pissed all over himself. 

“Bruh.” Was all that was said.

“To be fair, it _is_ my house,” seethed Will, who was becoming uncomfortably damp in his chafing and piss-soaked gimp costume. 

Tom’s brows furrowed, and he reached over to console the now visibly upset vampire.”Aww,” he patted Will on the penis, “Looks like someone needs their cummies?”

Will excitedly nodded his head, “I can cum on command!” 

Tom instantly snapped his fingers, and Will’s cum exploded onto the ceiling wonderfully.

“You’re turn!” Will cheered, pressing his piss gimp suit against tom’s left nipple. Tom was naked under his clothes. Tom’s left nipple was stimulated by the wet gimp costume and he immediately lurched forward, causing the clothes remaining on his body to grow wings and fly away.

Tom was like, “Will, I have somfink to tell yew,” and then Will was like “What” and Tom said, “It seems that eye am unable to pleasure you properly. I cannot come.”

So then Will was loike, “Bruvah You should have told me. Ave got some viagruh right hear.” and then Tom was like “That’ll do then.” He ate it ardently out of Will’s hand, like a horse. 

“Tasty,” Tom hummed, crushing the bitter pill between his teeth, “Innit?”

“As soon as you get it up, luv, I need ta know,” Will said, unzipping his costume from the back, except he couldn’t reach the zipper. “I suppose I need some elp getting out of this then innit?”

“‘Ear you go, mate” Tom flaccidly unzipped Will’s suit, becoming hard at the sound of the zipper, “Looks loike ave got an erection now becos of that cozzy.”

Will was completely naked in the privacy of his own home. “Now that it’s up, maybe we should…” he winked suggestively.

Tom grabbed his male lover’s penis with both of his hands and feet. “You taste good,” he said, absorbing the flavor of Will’s diamond sword through his palms.

Will ground his one eyed snake against his companion’s richard nixon. “Let me sniff you’re armpit, Tommy. Please?”

“Go on, then. Sniff me off,” Tom said politely. 

Will inhaled deeply, savouring the musk of Tom’s underarm, “Stinky, innit?”

“I reckon.” Tom looked away, embarrassed for once in his life. 

“‘s okay Thomas,” Will whimpered, “I loike it.” Then he gasped, “oh my god I forgot eye’m a vampire. I need to drink you’re blood.’”

“Lucky for you,” Tom smirked, “I have hemorrhoids.” Will smiled lovingly and began eating his husbands arse cheeks. He suckled at the open wounds on the younger brunet’s anus.

“Okay I’m done!” Tom said and put back on all his close. He had come into the floor. 

“Nice cumshot, bro! Decent size, good trajectory, high velocity,” Will marveled. “It’s definitely one of the better ones ive seen! Now watch mine!” Will shot white cream into his own open mouth. 

Tom gagged, “BRUVAH you can’t eat your own CUM! If you get pregnant you’ll produce clones!”

“Yeah, because _that’s_ the only thing that I shouldn’t be doing ‘ere.” Will was still a vampire by the way.

“Er…” Tom stuttered, “How much cum do you think it would take to fill the grand canyon in the united states of america, which is located in north america in the western hemisphere?”

“Forget that, bruv,” Will inflated, “How much cum do you think it would take to fill _me?”_

“Well,” Tom stroked his nonexistent beard in thought, “If you consider the volume of your anus as about 5 ounces, and my average cumshot volume as about one ounce, I’d have to work pretty hard to give you a cum enema, don’t you think?”

“But it is possible,” Will said roundly. He was looking like that one girl from the Willy Wonka movie. Quite frankly, he was kind of pissed off that Tom hadn’t noticed his engorgement yet. Yes, that’s right, Will could self-inflate whenever he thought about it. Out of spite, Will forced his body to inflate more, until he almost fully fit the room, but still Tom didn’t notice his growing size.

“Would it kill you too take a look at me!” Will shouted fatly. Out of anger, he pulled a shotgun out of his enlarged man-breast folds and pointed it at Tom, but Tom pulled a shotgun out of his ass and now they were having a mexican standoff. Will decided this fight wasn’t worth it, and pointed his own gun at his face, putting the barrel in his mouth. Wordlessly, Tom shot and killed Will before he could kill himself. Then he hung up Will’s bloated form on the wall. As a reminder.

_Fin._


End file.
